Dimensional Duties
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: These are the memories and missions Flowerdancer Prime has done as the last Dimensional Guardian.
1. Chapter 1: Home

Summary: These are the memories and missions Flowerdancer Prime has done as the last Dimensional Guardian.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers; I own Flowerdancer Prime, Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, Sorin, all members of Stardancer and Stargazer's team; I own the term of Dimensional Guardian and dimensional warper/warping; Starry Flower Prime, Flower Starry, Headstrong, Sorin, and all of Stardancer and Stargazer's team; and all of Starry Flower's Team

I sit at my desk staring at the blank screen; it was Sorin's idea for me to do this write down my missions as a Dimensional Guardian. He said it would make sure my missions and all the information I know about the different dimensions will be remembered even when I've long gone to the well of the sparks or to the heavens depending if I choose to go to the Cybertronian area of the heavens or the human area.

Some call where I call home the Protection Dimension, others call it the Safe Haven Dimension; while others still call it Dimension 8; me I just call it home, but just for safety's sake I will refer to my home as the Protection Dimension while I'm writing this.


	2. Chapter 2: Dimension 236

Summary: Bumblebee had always felt like he didn't belong in the protection part of Dimension 8; he had always gotten visions and dreams of another Dimension; here he inquires with Flowerdancer about them and they go looking for the Mech's from the dreams.

Flowerdancer laid on a couch specially made for her; it had no backing to it so she could lay on her stomach without a backing bothering her delicate wings. She was reading a book that Primus had given her on her duties as a Dimensional Guardian; she was in her room on the Ark alone as her mate was off on patrol with Stardancer and Stargazer.

Her bi-colored wings were flicking lightly as she read and listened to the Pedefalls that past her room, smiling softly recognizing each, but she lifts her head when she heard the softest Pedefalls of the team which belonged to Bumblebee and she smiles and turns back to her book, but she was startled when she heard a chime at her door and she says, "Enter."

The door slid open and the small scout stepped into her room and he says, "I'm sorry if I'm intruding Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer marks her page in the book then closes her book and sits up and she says, "You never bother me Bumblebee. What's on your processor young one?"

Bumblebee sat down in one of the chairs near Flowerdancer and he sighs and says, "I've not spoken to any of the others on this, but because you're the last Dimensional Guardian I thought you might understand what I'm talking about." Flowerdancer leans forward at his words and she says, "Tell me Bumblebee."

The young scout sighs before he says, "I've been having these weird dreams and visions lately; the first one is where this Mech who looks a lot like me except for the fact he's taller than me and I think he's gold and black not yellow and black is carrying me through this weird portal and places me into another Mech's arms. The second one is where I see him again, but he's talking to another one who is silver and red and he says, 'I'm sorry flower, but I need to take him; it's no longer safe here for him.' From what I'm getting the gold and black one his name is Starry Flower Prime and the silver and red one is called Flower Starry; I think they might be mates; but I don't know what they have to do with me."

Flowerdancer frowns at his words, how could he know Starry and Flower it made no sense to her, but she asks, "Beyond that have you had any others?" Bumblebee nods and says, "Yes the past 3 days I've hear Starry's voice calling to me in my dreams calling for help. Have you come across any Mech's with those names before?"

Flowerdancer stood up and walks over to her journal where she kept her travels since she started her duties as a Dimensional Guardian and she sat back down and she says, "Only once, it was 2 months after I got this form," she pauses and flips through her record book and she stops at a page that said d235 and she says, "Yeah here it is," She pauses and turns the book around showing the picture of the two Mech's and she asks, "Are these the 2 you've seen in your dreams and visions?"

Bumblebee was shocked at her words, but he looks at the picture and he says, "Yes that's them! I'm sure of it." Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "We need to find them; find out what the connection with you is and why Starry is calling to you for help. I know I've never taken you on any of my Dimensional missions, but I need you to help locate either of them."

Bumblebee was excited at her words and he says, "I'd love to come! Yes I can help you find them. When should we go?" Flowerdancer stands back up and places the book back where she got it from and she walks back to Bumblebee and says, "As soon as you're ready to go we will leave." Bumblebee stood up and he says, "I'm ready to go now." Flowerdancer nods and gently takes the scout's left arm and triggers her Dimensional warping capabilities and the two disappeared from her room.

Dimension 236

5 minutes later after they left a loud displaced bang was heard in Dimension 236 as the 2 appeared in Dimension 236. Flowerdancer looks around and she asks, "Any idea where they are?" Bumblebee shakes his helm no and says, "No clue." Flowerdancer says, "All right I want you to take to searching the ground I'll stay close and search from the skies; keep me updated."

Bumblebee nods and he transforms into his disguise form and Flowerdancer jumps into the air and transforms to her jet form; knowing she had to be very careful as Seekers were the bad guys there; she flew low to keep an eye on Bumblebee, but still high enough she could look for her 2 friends.

Soon Bumblebee stopped and transforms at the entrance to ruins of a base and Flowerdancer lands next to him and asks, "What's wrong?" Bumblebee says, "I think they are in there I'm feeling them there." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Then that's where we will look lead the way." Bumblebee nods and leads the way through the base, Flowerdancer winces looking around remembering the base from 2 months after she had gotten her Seeker form.

Bumblebee stops at one room and he says, "Here they are strongest here." Flowerdancer stares at the door for a minute and she gasps and says, "This is their Medbay; it might have been 10 fairy cycles ago, but I remember this door all too well; this is where I had to come when I had to come here."

Bumblebee was shocked at her words. Flowerdancer steps up to the door, but frowns as it doesn't budge and she feels a barrier around it and she tilts her helm and she asks telepathically _Starry? Starry can you hear me it's Flowerdancer!_ A voice Flowerdancer hadn't heard in 10 fairy cycles enters her mind and he says, _I can hear you Flowerdancer. Where you are you?_

Flowerdancer says _I'm standing outside your Medbay trying to get in._ Starry asks, _Do you see a computer next to the door?_ Flowerdancer glances to the right and she nods and says _Yes I see it Starry_. Starry says _Step upto it, we can see whoever is at the door through it._

Flowerdancer nods and steps over to the computer screen which she saw had turned on and she asks, _Can you see me Starry?_ The gold and black Mech says _Yes I can see you Flowerdancer. Are you alone?_ Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says _No I brought a ground Mech from my Dimension; he's the one who got your calls for help._

Starry nods and says _That's fine you two can come in now. We're in the back._ Flowerdancer nods and steps away from the computer and upto the door which this time opened. Bumblebee was shocked that this time the door opened, but he follows Flowerdancer into the room and was shocked she had been right it was the Medbay.

Flowerdancer was startled when a youngling approached her and Bumblebee and he asks, "Are you Flowerdancer Prime?" Flowerdancer smiles at the youngling and she says, "Yes I am." The youngling says, "Follow me then." He guides the tall Seeker and her ground friend to the back where the others were. Flowerdancer and Bumblebee follow after the youngling.

The youngling then left the pair once they were in the back and ran into the group, Flowerdancer chuckles at the youngling's actions and as she chuckled a familiar gold and black Mech stood up from the group and quickly moved to Flowerdancer and hugs her and says, "Oh I've missed you Flowerdancer. We all have."

Flowerdancer chuckles and hugs Starry back and says, "I've missed you all very much as well; I'm sorry I never came back, it's just the war with the Decepticons escalated and so it was harder and harder for me to do my Dimensional Guardian duties and then I nearly got killed in my 42nd year and I spent until 5 Earth years ago in cryogenic sleep."

Starry winces at her words, but was glad to know why she hadn't returned and he says, "I'm just glad you're all right. It's ok I'm glad you've finally came back. Who's the ground Mech that came with you who got our messages?" He releases Flowerdancer at that point from the hug and Flowerdancer releases him as well.

Flowerdancer glances over her shoulder at the scout with her and she steps away from Bumblebee and she says, "A young scout of my Ark team Bumblebee." Starry looks at the young scout and he gasps Bumblebee looked so much like him and his mate; he wondered if he was the son they took to the Protection Dimension part of Dimension 8.

Bumblebee couldn't help, but stare it was the same Mech he remembered from his visions and he asks, "Why do you have something to do with my past Starry? You and Flower? I've had dreams and visions of you two." Starry was shocked at the young scout's words and he asks, "What were the visions and dreams?"

Bumblebee could tell the Mech believed him and he says, "The first one I remember you were carrying me through a weird portal and placed me in another Mech's arms in the Protection Dimension; the other one is you are talking to Flower and you say, 'I'm sorry Flower, but I need to take him; it's no longer safe here for him.' Do you know what that means?"

Starry sighs so it was true the young scout was his son and he says, "Bumblebee you're remembering your past; you weren't born in the Protection Dimension part of Dimension 8; you were born here; but the war between us and the Seekers was getting worse; it was no longer safe to raise you here; you were only 3 days old at the time; you saw me telling Flower that it wasn't safe for you here anymore and that I had to take you to the Protection Dimension for your own safety. It was an hour after that, that I carried you through that portal and placed you in the arms of a medic."

Bumblebee was shocked at Starry's words so Starry and Flower were his creators. He asks, "Do you remember the name of the medic? Or did you get his name?" Starry thought back and the silver and red Mech stood up holding the youngling close and he says, "I do remember; I don't think Starry does after all this time my son; the medic's name was Ratchet. He was supposed to find you a good family who would raise you up right."

Bumblebee was shocked, the one who he thought was either his Sire or Carrier was his adoptive creator and he says, "Ratchet didn't give me to anyone else he raised me up, he told me he found me as an orphan, but I think he did that to protect me, but during the 9th fairy cycle I got a second adoptive creator as Ratchet took a mate my Prime."

Starry smiles and says, "Well as long as he raised you up right that's what matters. What do you do?" Bumblebee smiles and says, "Yes he raised me up right. I'm a scout for my adopted Sire's team." Starry says, "I'm glad he raised you up right. That's a good choice to be a scout. I lead what's left of my team and Flower is a medic."

Flowerdancer watches Starry and Bumblebee talk as she looked at what remained of the team, then she noticed a Mech among them shocked because the one who she had met when she was 5 had shown her a picture that looked like him, she pulls out the picture that Sorin had given her and glances at it again before at the Mech.

Headstrong asks, "What's wrong Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer says, "I have seen a picture of you before. Do you have any children in the Protection Dimension?" Headstrong nods and says, "Yes I do, I took my only son there when he was just 3 hours old. How did you know that?" Flowerdancer shows him the picture and says, "The Mech who taught me to be a medic long before a Prime showed me this picture and he had copies made so I could have one. His name is Sorin."

Headstrong nods and says, "That's the name of my son that I took there; that is me holding him in that picture." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I had a feeling you might be the Mech from the picture that's why I spoke to you. How old was Sorin when you took him from here? Are you his Carrier or Sire?" Headstrong smiles and says, "Well now you know you were right on that. He was only 3 hours old when I took him from here. I'm his Carrier, his Sire was killed."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm sorry his Sire was killed. Sorin is a wonderful medic and very talented, he taught me almost everything I know until my Prime's medic came into my life then he helped too. Do you know if there are any other children from this dimension in the Protection Dimension part of dimension 8?"

Headstrong nods and says, "Yes there are 5 others that came from here as well, they are all from the same creators." Flowerdancer was shocked at his words there were only 5 that she knew who were siblings, she says, "I know a group of 5; were they 2 sets of twins and a single?" Headstrong nods and says, "Yeah they were. If you'd like I can take you to where they are." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I'd like that, let me take the others first to safety then we can."

Headstrong nods and Flowerdancer moves and dimensional warps with the survivors except for Headstrong then 10 minutes later she returned and she says, "Ok they are safe in the Protection Dimension, Ratchet and Sorin are checking them and caring for them while we do this." Headstrong waited patiently for the female Seeker to return, he says, "I'm actually not surprised my son became a medic, you see there are 4 of us who are medics for this team, you've met Flower and me; the other 2 who I am taking you to they are also medics."

Flowerdancer was surprised at his words, but she says, "I'm glad to know they are as well, we can use all the medics we can get." Headstrong leads Flowerdancer out of the back room and out of the Medbay after making sure there weren't other Seekers around, but he says, "It's gonna be weird living where Seekers like you aren't the bad guys, but Starry said that a group known as the Decepticons are the bad guys where you come from. What type or types are they?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "They are a mix of types, but their medics are all nice and friendly to me and anyone I'm close to," she pauses and sighs before she says, "If the 5 I am thinking of are the children of the 2 you are taking me to meet; there is bad news about one and sad news about another." Headstrong winces at her words, but he stops at a room and touches in a code and the door slid open and he leads the way into the room where the 2 Mech's were.

Flowerdancer follows after Headstrong wondering if it was Stardancer, Stargazer, Optimus, Megatron, and Thrust's creators as they were the only 5 that she knew. Her bi-colored wings flicked as she walked as she was thinking.

Flowerdancer tenses as she heard a deep growl and she gasps as she was tackled before she could even react beyond triggering her Protection barriers for her Seekerlet's she was carrying. Headstrong turns around as he heard Flowerdancer hit the ground and he yells, "Moon Tandan get off her!"

Flowerdancer looks up at the red and blue Mech on top of her blinking as he looked so much like Optimus and he says, "But she's a Seeker! How dare you bring her here!" Headstrong says, "She is friends with my son Sorin! She's a Protection Dimension Seeker!"

The red and blue Mech blinks and climbs up and offers his right servo to Flowerdancer and says, "Sorry about that, I'm not used to Seekers who aren't evil." Flowerdancer accepts the servo up and she says, "No problem, it's been 10 fairy cycles since I was here last."

Moon Tandan blinks and he asks, "You're the Seeker who came and helped Starry and Flower?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah that is me who helped them." Moon relaxed as he realized that it was true she wasn't like the Seekers there as she had saved Flower's life, but he asks, "What brings you here?"

Flowerdancer nods at Headstrong and says, "He said he was bringing me to meet the creators who sent 5 Sparklings to the Protection Dimension. I have to ask you was one named Orion Pax?" Moon Tandan nods and says, "Yeah that was me and my mate who sent 5 there. Yeah our third oldest son was named Orion Pax. Do you know him?"

Flowerdancer smiles so she was right on who the 5 were and she says, "Yes actually I do know Orion, I know 4 of the 5. I know Stardancer, Stargazer, Megatron, and Orion; never met Thrust. I was very young when I met Stardancer and Stargazer. I'm actually not pure Seeker I was born human and met them when I was 6 human years old, when Stardancer saved my life."

Moon Tandan smiles as she knew 4 of his 5 children, but wondered why she didn't know Thrust, even though she looked a lot like him, he says, "Come I'll introduce you to my mate." Flowerdancer nods and follows after Moon Tandan, but the Mech asks, "How did you know that Orion was related to me?"

Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Because you look a lot like him; I've known him since I was 13 human years old, but he's only looked like you in the modern times, he chose a black horse as his disguise when I first met him." Moon Tandan laughs and says, "That makes sense then how you could figure I am related to him; I'm his Sire my mate is his Carrier."

Flowerdancer nods lightly at his words and they step into another room, who looked a lot like Megatron had once looked when he was good and she lets out a loud laugh and says, "And I see where Megatron got his looks from." Moon Tandan laughs too and says, "Yeah that's where he did." He walks over to his mate and says, "That's the female Seeker who came at the beginning of time and saved Flower's life."

The second Mech moved closer and says, "So you're the one. A pleasure to finally meet you, I am Star Tanzer." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Flowerdancer Prime." Star asks, "What brings you here?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Headstrong brought me to meet you two as you brought 5 Sparklings into my home Dimension and I know 4 of them, I never got the chance to meet your youngest son Thrust, but Stardancer, Stargazer, Orion and I are very close."

Star smiles and says, "Well I'm glad to have the chance to meet you. What can you tell us of our sons?" Flowerdancer sighs and sat down on a chair with no back for her wings and she says, "There's a lot to tell. Do you want the good news, bad news, or sad news first?"

The two Mech's look at each other and sat down as well and headstrong sat down as well. Moon says, "We'd like to know the good news first." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "The good news is 4 of the 5 became Prime's." The 2 Mech's were happy about that, but Star says, "I bet Megatron is the only one who didn't become a Prime."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah he's the one who never became a Prime and he's the one the bad news is about." Star asks, "What's the bad news about him?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The bad guys where I come are called the Decepticons they are a mix of types, Megatron defected from the Autobots who are the good guys and now leads the Decepticons. The Autobots are noted by the blue markings that are gracing my wings."

Moon and Star both wince at her words about their son turning evil. Moon says, "I bet the sad news has to do with Thrust by your words." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah the sad news is about him," she pauses and sighs before saying, "6 Earth years ago Thrust died, he died an hour before I woke up from cryogenic sleep. A virus known as the Kevastan Virus took his life."

Moon and Star both winced at her words about their son's dead. Star asks, "What does Orion, Stardancer, and Stargazer go by now that they are Prime's? Did Thrust change his name?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Orion is now known as Optimus Prime, Stardancer is Stardancer Prime, Stargazer is Stargazer Prime; Thrust was Thrust Prime."

Moon and Star both smile hearing their son's names as Prime's now. Moon says, "Optimus that sounds like a wonderful name and a strong one too. Can we see what they look like?" Flowerdancer shifts and pulls out 2 pictures and hands one to Moon and the other to Star and she says, "The tall Semi-Truck is Optimus, the black jet with chocolate brown optics that's Stardancer and the one with blue diamond optics is Stargazer. As to what Thrust looked like; he looked a lot like me except I'm much taller than he was and more lithe."

Moon and Star accept the picture and smile at their 3 sons, Flowerdancer glances at Star and she says, "Megatron once looked just like you Star, but he has changed so much since he turned evil," she pauses and shifts her crimson red optics and an image of Megatron appeared and she says, "That's what he looks like now that is from 3 Earth days ago. Please feel free to keep those pictures of your 3 sons, I have plenty."

Moon says, "Thanks very much. Is there another reason you came here?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I came here to Dimension 236 to find out what Starry and Flower's connection to one of my Autobot men is; they are his creators. Did you two ever know their son Bumblebee?"

Star says, "Yeah we both knew Bumblebee. Why?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "He came to me earlier today about these visions and dreams he's been having about Starry and Flower and because Starry had been calling to him for help; you see I'm the last Dimensional Guardian so Bumblebee knew I would understand what he was experiencing. I took what remains of the team to the Protection Dimension for their own Protection and I would be happy to take you two there, but you must understand that there are 3 other Seekers there besides me, but they are like me good; they were once Decepticons, but 6 years ago after Megatron beat one of the 3 half to death they defected to the Autobots. He was left in a 4 month long stasis lock, but he did survive; with my care and Sorin's care."

Moon and Star looked at each other, but Moon says, "We'd like that, as long as you won't hurt us nor the other 3 Seekers we will be fine living with 4 Seekers." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "No we won't hurt you, but trust me Starscream who is one of the 3 would've hurt you Moon if you had caused me to lose the Seekerlets I'm carrying, but thankfully I'm a goddess in human form and this one so I was able to protect them only seconds before you tackled me."

Moon rubs the back of his neck and says, "I'm sorry about that I didn't know you were a good Seeker I was just trying to protect my mate." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "Apology accepted, I understand that I do that for Starscream too. The other 2 Seekers are called Skywarp, he's a warper and he's purple and black in color; and the other one is Skywarp's mate and his name is Thundercracker, his gifts are sonic blasts and he's blue and white in color; Starscream is red, white, and blue in color and his helm is black."

Star and Moon make mental notes of her words about the other 3 Seekers, but Star asks, "Why did you choose to become a Seeker? How did you become one?" Flowerdancer sighs and hands the 2 another pair of pictures and says, "When I was 4 I saw Starscream and the mostly white Seeker with some red on my balcony and then when I was 7 I saw all 4 of them in the picture flying above a river known as the Nile and I fell in love. When I was 18 years old I finally met the God known as Primus and 3 days later I asked him for a Cybertronian form, I wanted to be a Seeker because I saw the beauty and grace those 4 Seekers had in the air and I wanted that too, I also saw how deadly in combat they could be and I wanted it too."


End file.
